


Need

by cdreaiton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Friends With Benefits, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: Jane's attraction to the Master Assassin duo has not gone unnoticed, and neither has her need for physical comfort. So Natasha and Clint decide to do something about it, and make Jane recognize her own feelings and needs in the process.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a dream, that turned into a request, that I couldn't get out of my brain until it was finished. It's my first time writing straight... anything... so please be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The beginning is a text conversation. Jane is in italics, while Natasha is in bold.

_ Alright! I finally finished entering my data for the day. We still good for tonight? I could really use a break, and a movie night is just what the doctor ordered. _

 

**_Of course we’re still good. I’m going to be a bit late though. I still need to finish my report. Go ahead and head over to the house. Clint’s home, and I won’t be much longer._ **

 

_ Are you sure? I can wait until you get home. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. _

 

**_Don’t be ridiculous. Go over. Relax. Have a drink. Help Clint pick out a movie to watch. I’m really only about twenty minutes behind you._ **

 

_ Alright. :) I’ll see you soon. _

 

Jane puts her phone in her purse and grabs her keys, hitting the power button on her computer monitor before doing one last sweep of her office to make sure she really  _ has _ finished everything she needs to for the day. Satisfied that there are no outstanding reports, or unentered data left, she heads for the parking garage. She has a brief moment of hesitation as she turns the key in the ignition, but she pushes it aside. Natasha is right. There’s no reason for her to be concerned. Clint is her friend just as much as Natasha is. And Tasha truly hates picking out movies. It makes sense for Jane and Clint to have one ready for her when she gets home. So, without thinking on it further, Jane turns up the music and heads for Clint and Natasha’s house.

 

***

 

“So what are we in the mood for tonight?” Clint asks, crouching in front of the entertainment center.

 

“Um… I don’t know really,” Jane responds, frowning slightly, “Maybe a comedy?”

 

“Comedy’s usually a safe bet,” Clint agrees, standing and going over to the small couch and sitting next to Jane, picking up the remote as he does, “But Tasha’s seen the ones we own a hundred times. Let’s see if Netflix has anything new.”

 

Clint starts to flip through the options, skipping around faster than Jane can read most of the titles, but she doesn’t mind. He knows what Natasha will enjoy better than she does, and she doesn’t really care what they watch. She just needs to spend a night with people who aren’t constantly nagging her for data on her research, or asking about what new and exciting thing she’s discovered recently. Or worse… asking about Thor.

 

It’s been nearly a year since she ended her relationship with the Asgardian, and people  _ still _ ask her about it. Why did she break it off? Did he do something weird or wrong? Did he hurt her? Some days it makes her want to scream. And it doesn’t matter how many times she tells people it was a mutual break up, they always want the “truth.” But with him living on a completely different planet most of the time, and only being on Earth when he was needed to help save it, a long term relationship just hadn’t made sense. She still feels for him, and she won’t deny missing him, but breaking up had practically been inevitable given the circumstances. Although the logic of it, which she would normally find solace in, does nothing to comfort her when she cries out to be touched in the dark silence of her room, desperate for the feeling of another person’s skin sliding against hers.

 

Jane grips her phone a little tighter, shoving thoughts of Thor to the back of her mind and looking at the show Clint’s stopped on. She realizes she was staring into space longer than she thought when she turns to ask Clint if this is the one he wants to watch, and he’s looking at her, head tilted, eyes concerned.

 

“You all good, Doc?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” She assures him, consciously relaxing her grip, and taking a deep breath to settle herself, “I’m fine.”

 

Clint’s eyebrow goes a little higher, but he doesn’t push her on the obvious lie, which she is incredibly grateful for. Before she can ask about the show, Clint’s phone goes off. He grabs it, reading the message, face expressionless. With a small shake of his head, he sets the phone back on the side table.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jane asks worriedly.

 

“Tasha’s gonna be longer than she thought. Some red tape asshole has some “questions” about her last assignment,” Clint answers with half a chuckle, “Just some new idiot who thinks he can prove himself by putting her in an interrogation room.”

 

“Sheesh. I almost feel bad for him,” Jane says, smiling to herself at the idea of some pencil pusher actually interrogating Natasha. But her smile fades quickly when she realizes that her evening of friends and distraction isn’t going to happen. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to reschedule for another night.” She reaches for her purse, but stops when Clint lays a hand on her knee.

 

“Why?” He asks nonchalantly, smiling softly at her, “TV still works, and you need a break, Jane. I can see the knots in your shoulders from here,” Jane shifts in her seat, unconsciously rolling her sore shoulders at his comment. Clint’s eyes are kind as he rubs her knee lightly, “There’s no reason you can’t stay.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” She agrees, smiling shyly and settling back into the couch, “So what movie did you pick?”

 

Clint selects his choice, and they both settle back to watch. Jane curls her legs underneath her and leans against the arm of the sofa, cradling her head in her hand. Clint folds his hands in his lap, his elbow resting on Jane’s ankle. She glances down at his arm out of the corner of her eye, but doesn’t say anything. The couch is really only big enough for two people, so if they’re both going to sit comfortably, it isn’t that strange for there to be some physical contact. And, if she’s being completely honest with herself, his touch is comforting, slight as it is.

 

The movie has only been playing for a few minutes when Clint shifts his arm, laying it across Jane’s leg, his hand resting once again on her knee. She looks down again, but he doesn’t turn his head or offer an explanation. He simply rubs her knee gently for a second before settling, attention still firmly on the television. Jane takes a breath to say something, but lets it go quickly, unsure of what to even say. She knows he’s trying to comfort her, ease her mind, and she appreciates it, even if it does make her a little  _ more  _ uncomfortable. So she closes her eyes for a moment to settle her mind, then returns her own attention to the movie.

 

As the film plays, Clint idly rubs Jane’s knee occasionally, his touch just distracting enough to keep Jane from being able to focus fully on what they’re watching. She’s about to say something, thank him politely for the comfort and then kindly refuse it, when he turns to her, the action sudden enough that the words die in her throat.

 

“Jane,” He starts, bringing a knee up onto the couch and turning towards her, “Why don’t you turn sideways a little, let me work on those tense shoulders.”

 

“I… um…” Jane stutters a little, the offer catching her off guard.

 

“Come on,” He insists, reaching out a hand and laying it on her shoulder, “You’re here to relax, remember? Tasha always loves my massages. Let me help you.”

 

Jane tries to think of a reason to refuse, but her brain can’t seem to supply her with any, and a massage actually sounds really nice. She’s been running on fumes trying to get her latest project finished, and the multiple days and nights spent hunched over her computer have really taken a toll on her. So, she nods briefly with a quiet okay, and turns in her seat, pulling her hair out of the way, giving Clint access to her shoulders.

 

Clint leans forward and just rests his hands on her shoulders for a moment. Then he starts to rub them slowly, gently pressing his fingers into her tense muscles. He starts out light, gliding his hands across her shirt until her shoulders finally drop, and she closes her eyes, relaxing into his touch. Each press finds a tender spot, and always stops just short of real pain. It feels wonderful, and her discomfort fades as her muscles relax.

 

Jane loses track of time, letting her mind wander aimlessly as Clint massages her shoulders, barely noticing when he starts moving his hands down to the middle of her back, pressing firmly on either side of her spine and sliding up, then repeating the motion, moving slightly lower each time. As he gets closer to her waistband, her shirt starts sliding up with his hands, and the cool air on her back starts bringing her mind back into focus. He slides his palms up and over her shoulders, letting her shirt fall back into place. Gripping her upper arms gently, Clint leans in and places a soft kiss at the base of her neck. Her focus returns immediately, and she tries to turn and face him, but his grip is firm, keeping her in place.

 

“I think…” Jane says, voice stilted, her discomfort returning, “I think that’s enough for today. My back feels a lot better, though. Thank you.”

 

“You really need to learn how to relax, Jane,” Clint whispers in her ear, surprising her with how close he is.

 

He leans down and kisses her neck again, and she pulls away, his grip loosening to let her turn to face him.

 

“Clint,” She says, her breaths shallow, “I know you and Natasha have an… open relationship… and I’m flattered, really, but I don’t think that she would be okay with… this.” Jane gestures vaguely at the space between them.

 

“Why not?” Clint asks, brushing his fingers along Jane’s collar bone, his hand following when she moves away, “We do this with other people all the time. Why would it bother her?”

 

“Because… because she’s my best friend,” Jane answers, reaching up and stilling Clint’s hand, “And she’s not here. And it’s not something we’ve… talked about before.”

 

Before Clint can respond, Jane stands and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. But a hand on her shoulder stops her before she can make it past the hallway. When she turns, Clint pushes her backwards into the wall, his hand pressing against her shoulder, effectively pinning her.

 

“Clint...” Jane starts, but her protest is cut off when he leans down and kisses her, sliding his free hand around the back of her neck.

 

Startled, Jane pushes against Clint’s chest in an effort to stop him. He eases back, but he pulls her with him, deepening the kiss as they move, his hand sliding down her side to rest at her waist, while his fingers tangle in her hair. The kiss is as gentle as it is powerful, and she loses herself in it for a moment, her body responding despite her protests. Her eyes close as her fingers curl into the soft cotton of his tee.

 

Clint’s hand slips under her shirt, gliding across her waist and up her back, sliding under the clasp of her bra and resting there. Jane gasps softly when she suddenly collides with him, unaware they were even moving. Using the hand in her hair as leverage, he pulls her head back, placing gentle kisses down the side of her jaw.

 

When she opens her eyes, Jane recognizes the bedroom immediately, and a small tendril of panic starts to thread through her. Biting her lip against another gasp as Clint’s kisses find a sensitive spot just below her ear, she pushes at his chest again, but it has about as much effect as trying to move a brick wall.

 

“Clint, stop,” Jane urges, struggling slightly in his arms to try and loosen his hold on her, “We can’t do this. Natasha will…”

 

“Tasha won’t mind,” Clint assures her in between the relentless kisses on her neck, “I promise.”

 

“But she’s n-not here,” Jane tries again, trembling with the strain of trying to keep her body from leaning further into him, “I… I don’t want this…”

 

The grip on her hair tightens painfully, forcing her head back even further, and she can’t help the small cry that escapes her, cutting off her words.

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Jane Foster,” Clint whispers dangerously in her ear, “Do you think I’m blind? I’ve seen the way you look at her… and at me when you think we’re not watching. The hunger and desire are so plain on your face, it’s a miracle no one else has noticed,” He pulls her tight against him, and she can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her hip, “So don’t lie to me and tell me you don’t want this. I can feel your body  _ humming _ with want…” He kisses the side of her neck, finding another sensitive spot and nipping lightly at it, making her whimper and jerk slightly, “With  _ need _ .”

 

“Don’t… Clint, I-I can’t…” Jane says, trying to turn her head away.

 

Faster than she can blink, he spins them around, and the back of her knees hit the mattress, her legs collapsing out from under her, sending her sprawling sideways onto the bed. He kneels next to her, grabbing her arms when she tries to roll over and away, and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. She struggles against him, but he keeps hold of her with ease, his grip tightening until it’s nearly painful. He slides a knee between her legs, spreading her thighs as he leans over her, fully trapping her when he puts his other hand on the bed by her waist. When the top of his knee presses against the crotch of her jeans, Jane bucks her hips slightly, and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the sensation.

 

“Why can’t you?” Clint asks, his voice low and serious, the steel gray of his gaze demanding an answer. She closes her eyes tightly and turns her head away from him. Undeterred, he pushes his knee more firmly against the seam of her pants, eliciting a breathless whine from her as she begins to tremble again, “Tell me why, Jane.”

 

Jane struggles for a moment to catch her breath. It has been so long since someone other than herself has touched her, and she wants to give in so badly her chest aches, but her conscience simply won’t allow her to accept what Clint is offering. No matter how much she might want, or even need it.

 

“I can’t b-because…” She takes another shuddering breath, “Because Tasha isn’t h-here. And she’ll… she’ll get angry…”

 

“Why would I get angry?” Natasha’s voice echoes through the room, making Jane’s eyes fly open, her head swiveling to look at the door where the redhead stands, leaning casually against the doorframe.

 

“T-tasha, I…” Jane stutters, trying to pull her hands free from Clint’s grasp, but he doesn’t even look away from her, his grip holding firm, “I didn’t… t-this isn’t w-what it looks like…”

 

“Really?” Natasha smirks, coming into the room and laying a hand on Clint’s shoulder, looking down at Jane, “Because it looks like Clint has you pinned to the bed, and you’re refusing to admit what you want.”

 

“W-what?” Jane asks incredulously, voice cracking in shock.

 

While Jane had definitely been afraid when Natasha had made her presence known, she was also relieved, thinking that with her friend now here, Clint would finally stop. But at Natasha’s comment, Jane realizes that Clint wasn’t just taking advantage of Natasha’s absence to offer her intimate comfort. The two of them planned the entire thing, and her mind struggles to come up with a reason why.

 

Tasha’s smirk widens as she watches the emotions play across Jane’s face, and she kneels on the bed opposite Clint. She leans in and kisses him, hard and passionately, holding his face between her hands. Jane watches them, so shocked by what is happening that all she can do is lay there, her mind whirling as it tries to process the situation. When Natasha pulls back from the kiss, she rests her forehead against Clint’s for a moment, green eyes meeting gray as they both smile.

 

“No luck, I take it?” Natasha asks Clint, sliding a hand down the arm pinning Jane to the bed while she presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

 

“Nope,” Clint admits, looking down at Jane, still smiling, “She’s responsive, but still in denial.”

 

“Hmmm…” Tasha responds, turning away from Clint and sliding a hand under Jane’s shirt, pushing the fabric up and exposing Jane’s skin before finally meeting her friend’s eyes and giving her a wicked smile, “Let’s see if we can change that.”

 

Clint sits back, stretching his legs out to the side and shifting his weight to his hips. He moves his arm out of Natasha’s way, but keeps the other hand tight around Jane’s wrists, squeezing gently when she tugs against his grip, hoping helplessly to free herself from him. As he moves, Natasha straddles Jane’s leg, replacing Clint and sliding her knee between Jane’s thighs, pressing into the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath her jeans. Jane’s head tips back as much as the mattress will allow, her back arching slightly as she bites into her lip again in a desperate attempt to keep her body from responding. Her breaths come shallow when Natasha pushes her shirt up and over her breasts, exposing her plain white bra.

 

Natasha lightly traces her fingers over the cotton fabric for a moment, then glides her hand along Jane’s collarbone and up her neck, eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette when Tasha’s hand rests for a brief moment over Jane’s throat. Intrigued, Natasha’s smile widens at the response, and she leans down, brushing a stray lock of hair from Jane’s face before cupping her cheek gently, making Jane meet her eyes.

 

“How long has it been since you let someone touch you?” Tasha asks softly, caressing Jane’s cheek, “A year? More?”

 

“W-why are you doing this?” Jane responds, her voice barely more than a whisper.

 

Natasha leans in and gently presses her lips against Jane’s. The kiss is brief, and Jane finds herself trying to follow when Tasha pulls back after a moment.

 

“Because you want this… want  _ us _ ,” Natasha answers low and quiet, her lips so close Jane can feel them moving against her own, “And it doesn’t matter how much you deny it with that pretty mouth, your body can’t help but tell the truth. Just give in, Jane. Let us give you what you need.”

 

“I…  T-tasha, don’t… I c-can’t…” Jane stumbles, trying and failing to find the words that will convince her friend to let her go.

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

Before Jane can repeat her denial, Natasha kisses her again. She slides her hand around the back of Jane’s neck and pulls her close, taking advantage of Jane’s small gasp of surprise to deepen the kiss. She gently runs her tongue along Jane’s lips before pushing into her mouth, tasting all of her with such intensity that Jane can’t help but respond, leaning up as much as she can to return the kiss.

 

Tasha runs her free hand around Jane’s back, quickly and deftly unhooking the clasp of her bra and pushing the fabric up and out of the way. She kneads her fingers into the soft, tender flesh of Jane’s breasts, smirking when Jane whimpers as she rolls a nipple between her fingers, pinching gently. Natasha nips softly at Jane’s lip as she breaks the kiss.

 

“Do you  _ really _ want me to stop, Jane?” Natasha whispers seductively, kissing the corner of Jane’s mouth, “If you tell me to stop, right now, I will. We can go back in the living room and watch a movie. You can continue undressing the two of us with your eyes every time you watch us train, imagining what it would be like to be with us.  _ Or _ , you can accept your desires, and let us show you. Let us give you what you’ve wanted for months.”

 

Giving her breast a firm squeeze, Natasha lets her hand glide down Jane’s stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding down the zipper while she kisses along Jane’s neck, nipping and sucking at Jane’s skin each time she finds a sensitive spot, leaving bruises in her wake. Jane arches her back at each touch, breathing heavily and trying to suppress her whimpers of pleasure.

 

Jane wants to tell Natasha to stop, to end this and just go back to watching a movie, forget that it ever happened. But there is another part of her, one deep in her psyche that she’s tried to bury, that wants Natasha to continue, that longs for those hands to touch her everywhere and fill the emptiness she’s felt inside since Thor left. She had tried to be discreet, and she’d stopped herself when she caught her eyes and mind wandering. But she should have known Clint and Natasha had noticed her looking at them. They didn’t get to be master spies by being unobservant.

 

“Well, Jane?” Clint asks suddenly, startling Jane. Despite the hands still holding her wrists firmly above her head, she had momentarily forgotten he was there.

 

Closing her eyes firmly, Jane turns her head away from them, gritting her teeth and breathing heavily through her nose. She curls her hands into fists and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

 

“Please,” She whispers, keeping her eyes shut, unable to look at either of them.

 

Natasha kisses her gently beneath her ear, and places a hand over her clenched fists.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Natasha whispers in return.

 

She turns Jane’s head back to face her and kisses her hard. Jane shoves down the little voice of worry in her mind and loses herself in the kiss, returning it with equal passion and desire. Natasha slides her hands back down Jane’s sides and into the waistband of her jeans, pushing them down. Barely registering the motion, Jane lifts her hips enough for Tasha to finish removing her pants. Clint releases Jane’s wrists, and her shirt and bra quickly follow her pants, as do Natasha’s

 

Tentatively, Jane reaches up and runs her fingers over Natasha’s skin. It’s just as warm and soft as she had imagined. But before her hands can explore too much, Natasha takes Jane’s hands and pushes them into the bed on either side of her head. Confused, Jane looks up at Tasha, silently asking for an explanation. But Natasha just smiles at her. The bed dips near Jane’s head, and Clint sits next to her, replacing Natasha’s hands with his own, pinning her once again in his strong grip.

 

Natasha kisses down Jane’s chest, nipping and licking lightly at her nipples until Jane is writhing beneath her, pulling against Clint’s hold. Distracted by the sensations, Jane is unable to control her reaction when Natasha slides a hand inside her panties. She bucks her hips into Tasha’s touch as nimble fingers rub around her sensitive clit, dipping lower occasionally to tease at her pussy. Natasha slides a finger inside of her, but removes it just as quickly, making Jane whine at the absence.

 

It is a torment that lasts for what seems like hours to Jane. The teasing touches increase her frustration and want, until she can no longer restrain herself, thrusting her hips into Natasha’s hand, desperately trying to make her go faster, do more, just do… something. When Natasha removes her hand completely, Jane whines at the loss, her body jolting as she tries to seek out the sensations again. Her mind is so foggy with need that she barely hears Natasha when she speaks.

 

“I think she’s ready.”

 

Jane feels strong hands maneuvering her up and onto her knees, but the motion barely registers as Natasha begins peppering her neck and breats with light nips and kisses. Clint spreads her knees with his own, holding her wrists behind her back, while Natasha kneels in front of her, touching and teasing her everywhere her hands can reach. Jane briefly notices that her panties had disappeared at some point, but she doesn’t have long to dwell on in as a strong hand on her neck pulls her flush against Clint’s chest and Natasha leans in to whisper in her ear.

 

“Are you ready to admit what you want?” Tasha asks, her hands never stopping their ministrations.

 

“Please…” Jane whispers in response, leaning her head back against Clint’s shoulder.

 

“Use your words, Jane,” Tasha chides her with a smile, “What do you want?”

 

It takes Jane’s overwrought mind a few seconds to piece together the words required to actually ask for what it is she wants… what it is she needs.

 

“Please… please fuck me…” Her cheeks flush and her voice is barely audible as she admits her desires out loud.

 

“My pleasure,” Clint responds, his low, deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

 

Natasha slides underneath them, continuing to play along her sensitive skin as Clint takes hold of Jane’s wrist once again, leaning her over Natasha, his strength the only thing keeping her from falling onto her friend. He holds her wrists at the small of her back with one hand while he positions himself. A small tendril of fear runs through Jane as she feels his erection press at her entrance. It’s been so long since she’s been with anyone, and even with as wet as she is, she knows it’s going to hurt some, but she pushes the fear aside. Neither of them would ever do anything to hurt her.

 

Clint slides into her slowly, and she can’t help the small gasp of pain as his cock spreads her open. It burns as he enters her, but the pain quickly becomes pleasure as she adjusts to having him inside her. She leans down as much as Clint’s grip will allow and captures Natasha’s lips in a passionate kiss, one Tasha is more than happy to return.

 

Once Clint is fully seated inside of her, she can feel him pulsing, the vibrations from his own need to move making her tremble even more. Natasha takes her face in her hands and looks her in the eyes, expression serious.

 

“You good?” She asks, genuine concern in her tone.

 

Jane offers only a nod of agreement, bucking her hips back against Clint, silently assuring them both that she’s more than fine. Clint pulls out slightly before pushing back in, his pace slow as she accommodates to his size. Jane pushes back against him with every thrust, urging him to go faster, to stop treating her as some fragile flower about to break. Ever observant, Clint meets Natasha’s eyes for a moment, and her tiny nod assures him Jane is fine.

 

While Natasha continues to distract Jane with kisses and little bites along her collarbone and breasts, Clint increases his speed, thrusting into her harder, until her body is rocking in time with his. It has been so long since she’s felt such pleasure, that it doesn’t take Jane long to reach her peak, her breath stopping short as her climax wracks her, making her entire body tremble with the intensity of it.

 

But she has no time to come down from the high as Clint continues to thrust inside of her, drawing out her climax longer than she’d ever thought possible. Clint release one of Jane’s hands and guides it down between Natasha’s legs. Tucking two of her fingers against her palm, Natasha then helps Jane slide her fingers into the slick wetness of Tasha’s pussy, the movement from Clint’s thrusts, driving her fingers deep inside and making Natasha arch her back and buck her hips into Jane’s hand.

 

Before long, and far too soon, Natasha cries out her own release, and Clint’s thrusts quicken as he nears his, his fingers leaving bruises on Jane’s wrists as his own climax peaks and his body stills, tiny thrusts drawing out his own pleasure.

 

Slowly, and with help from both of them, Jane falls boneless onto the bed between them, her head resting on Natasha’s shoulder while Clint idly traces patterns onto her back. Once her breathing and heart rate have returned to a somewhat normal level, Jane opens her eyes and looks up into Natasha’s soft green gaze.

 

“How do you feel?” Natasha asks, smiling gently and brushing a damp lock of hair from Jane’s face.

 

“Amazing.” Jane responds, returning the smile, and feeling truly happy and relaxed for the first time in over a year.

 

“Good. See? Good things happen when you ask for them.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure this counts as asking,” Jane chuckles slightly, “But I’m certainly not complaining.”

 

Natasha leans in and kisses her softly while Clint places an equally soft kiss to the back of her neck.

 

“We’re here whenever you need us. All you have to do is ask.” Natasha whispers, her tone genuine and caring.

 

Jane moves suddenly, startling both of them, and straddles Natasha.

 

“Oh really?” Jane asks, smirking as she leans down to nip and suck at Tasha’s nipples, “Does now work for you?”

 

“Well.” Natasha laughs a little breathlessly, “I think Clint might need a moment to recover, but I’m game if you are.”

 

“Well then,” Jane winks at Clint before returning her attention to Natasha’s breasts, “I guess we’ll just have to give him a little enticement, now won’t we?”

 

Natasha takes Jane’s face in her hands and pulls her up for a deep and passionate kiss while their hands rove over one another’s skin. Breathless, Natasha pulls away with a huff of laughter.

 

“I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love hearing from you guys! Let me know what you thought with a comment or a kudo!


End file.
